Kisah Klasik
by Cool Megane
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah klasik seputar masa lalu yang akan membuatmu terbang melayang menuju sebuah Tempat dimana hanya ada aku, kamu dan . OOC,Abal,Typo,Miss Typo author baka bikin summary


"_Hanya sebuah kisah klasik seputar masa lalu yang akan membuatmu terbang melayang menuju sebuah tempat. Tempat dimana hanya ada aku, kamu dan dia.."_

"Hidup itu rumit, penuh pilihan dan perjuangan." Shinichi menepuk pundakku lalu tersenyum.

"Pilihan? Kalau boleh memilih aku gak mau dengan pilihan hidup yang hitam ataupun putih. aku cuma pingin hidup aku itu abu-abu." Aku tertunduk.

"Kamu salah kalau gitu. Kamu gak akan pernah ngerasain benar-benar yang namanya hidup. Hitam dan putih itu punya bumbu penyedap masing-masing. Dibalik ada keceriaan pasti akan ada sebuah kekecewaan. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi kalau kamu milih abu-abu hidup kamu itu akan datar-datar aja. Gak ada bumbu penyedap sama sekali. Itu sama aja kamu hidup di dunia ini tapi jiwa kamu gak akan pernah ada di dunia yang kamu pijak ini."

Aku tersenyum miris.

"Kalau gitu kamu juga salah. Abu-abu itu penengah diantara hitam dan putih. Abu-abu gak akan pernah memihak hitam ataupun putih. Walaupun pada kenyataannya abu-abu itu datar tanpa ada bumbu penyedap dari hitam dan putih, aku bahagia. Seenggaknya aku gak harus nyicipin bumbu-bumbu dari hitam maupun putih."

Shinichi mendengus kesal.

"Kalau gitu tujuan hidup kamu apa? Berarti kamu gak ada gunanya hidup didunia ini seandainya kamu masih mempertahankan abu-abu."

"Tujuan hidup? Tujuan hidup aku cuma satu Shin. Hanya Dia seorang. Aku emang gak berguna kali Shin. Buktinya orang tua aku pisah gara-gara aku. Kak Luki, satu-satunya saudara yang aku punya akhirnya pergi ninggalin dunia ini karena nyelamatin aku. Maka dari itu aku rela memendam perasaan aku hanya untuk Miku.."

"Kalau gitu kamu egois dan kamu munafik. kamu gak harus tau perasaan Dia ke kamu. kamu cukup dengan menyatakan perasaan kamu ke Dia. Dan untuk Miku aku sangat amat yakin kalau Miku pasti bakal ngertiin kamu. Kalian berdua sama-sama perempuan kali seenggaknya bisa saling mengerti." Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Lagi-lagi kamu salah Shin. Kita memang sama-sama perempuan. Tapi aku sama Miku beda Shin. Beda sikap, beda pikiran, beda perasaan dan yang kamu harus tahu perempuan itu sensitif.."

Pikiranku mulai memasuki ruang waktu. Kembali dimasa bagaimana aku tersakiti secara diam-diam..

_Form: Kaito Kuroba_

_Ke cafe mixtender skrg. Ada yg mau aku omongin :D_

_Aku tunggu ya! Jangan sampe gak dtg hehe :p_

_Aku tersenyum membaca pesan masuk dari kamu. Tanpa sadar wajahku merona. Kalau boleh pilih, aku ingin kamu menyatakan perasaanmu kepadaku nanti saat di Cafe Mixtender._

_Aku terkekeh pelan. Rasanya itu adalah sebuah hal yang mustahil pasalnya kedekatanmu kepadaku hanya sebatas sahabat. Tapi bolehkan aku berharap? Aku menginginkan lebih. Lebih dari sahabat, lebih dari teman curhat, lebih dari kakak-adik atau sebagainya. Yang aku inginkan adalah aku dan kamu bersatu. Bersatu menjalin sebuah kasih._

_Setelah cukup berdandan sedikit, Aku pun mulai begegas menuju Cafe Mixtender._

_Aku mendengus kesal. Sudah lebih dari dua jam dari batas waktu yang sudah dijanjikan tapi Kaito belum muncul juga. Coffe Milk yang aku pesan sedari tadi mulai berhenti menguap. Dingin. Ya dingin sama seperti hatiku saat ini karena Kaito belum menampakkan dirinya._

_Aku tersentak saat seseorang menepuk pundakku. Dengan ragu-ragu aku menoleh ke belakang. Kaito datang dengan tersenyum kecil lalu mulai berjalan dan menduduki kursi dihadapanku. Aku menghela nafas pelan._

_"Gak mau minta maaf karena dateng telat?"_

_"Hehe." Kaito terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap tengkuknya._

_'Untuk minta maaf aja apa susahnya Kai?' Aku meringis berusaha menahan rasa kecewaku._

_"Oh iya Luka. Ada yang mau aku omongin ke kamu tapi Dia belum dateng." Aku mengeryit heran. Dia? Dia yang kamu maksud siapa Kai? Apa jangan-jangan Dia.._

_"Nah itu Dia orangnya Luka!" Seru Kaito sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah pintu masuk Cafe Mixtender._

_Aku memejamkan mataku. Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang terus menggelayuti setengah dari memori ingatanku._

_Derap langkah kaki semakin mendekat. Aku terus memejamkan mataku. Menghela nafas pelan dan mulai membuka mata._

_"Hai.."_

_Tubuhku menegang. Suara itu.. suara yang sangat aku kenali._

_Aku menahan nafas saat Kaito berdiri dan mulai menarik kursi di samping kanannya dan menuntun Miku untuk duduk di tempat itu._

_"Luka, kenalin ini Miku. Dia yang kumaksud Miku! Hehe." Aku tersenyum kikuk._

_"Hai Luka!" Miku tersenyum sambil mengambil Coffe Milk punyaku._

_"Minta ya Luka hehe. Haus nih aku." Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk._

_"Jadi apa yang mau di bicarain?"Aku mulai memasuki inti pembicaraan. Helaan nafas Kaito terdengar samar-samar di telingaku._

_"aku mau bilang.. aku—"_

_Kaito menghela nafas -lagi- sedangkan Miku menunduk sambil memutar-mutar gelas Coffe Milk punyaku._

_"Aku sayang Miku. aku mau kamu restuin hubungan aku dengan Miku. Miku bilang ke aku kalau dia takut kamu gak setuju. Dan akhirnya aku ngundang kamu kesini untuk mengetahui apakah kamu setuju kalau aku menjalin kasih dengan Miku?"_

_Aku memejamkan mataku dan mendesah pelan. Aku sadar bahwa kini semua akan berakhir. Bahwa pada kenyataannya itu semua hanya mimpi belaka. Menjalin kasih denganmu hanya sebatas angan-angan yang tertembus awan dan itu semakin membuatku yakin bahwa aku tidak akan bisa menggapaimu._

_Aku membuka mataku._

_"Aku setuju Kamu sama Miku." Aku tersenyum lalu mulai memegang tangan Kaito dan Miku. Miku menatapku tidak percaya._

_"Kalian berdua cocok. Kamu jangan takut Miku, aku pasti restuin hubungan kalian. Kalian itu raga dan jiwa aku." Aku menumpukkan tangan Kaito diatas tangan Miku._

_Kaito dan Miku saling pandang dan tersenyum tanpa sadar aku menghela nafas pelan. Kalian berdua emang raga dan jiwa aku, tanpa kalian aku akan seperti sampah-sampah kering yang terhempas kemanapun angin bertiup._

_Aku melepaskan tanganku dari tangan Kaito dan Miku. Kaito memegang pundak Miku lalu mulai menatap tajam mata Teal Miku._

_"Aku emang bukan Saguru mantan kamu dulu. Aku hanya Kaito dengan berbagai kekurangan. Dan aku tahu kamu memiliki banyak kelebihan. Aku suka kamu bukan karena kelebihan kamu, tapi aku suka kamu karena pancaran matamu yang membuat aku teduh dan nyaman berada di dekatmu. Tapi jauh di dasar hatiku, aku 'sayang' kamu bukan 'suka' kamu. Gak harus ada alasan untuk selalu sayang sama kamu tapi akan ada beribu alasan untuk aku suka kamu. Jadi maukah kamu menulis namaku di lubuk hatimu dan memberikan ruang tersendiri untuk aku hidup dihatimu?" Kaito mengelus pipi Miku lembut._

_Aku tersenyum. Ini saatnya aku harus benar-benar pergi dari kehidupannya tanpa melepas rasa kasih di hatiku._

_"Aku sadar bahwa pada kenyataannya bukan hanya Saguru yang dapat membuatku jatuh cinta. Tapi kamu.. kamu yang membuatku bisa jatuh cinta lagi dan setelah Saguru hanya ada namamu yang terukir indah dihatiku. Yang kamu harus tahu bahwa hatiku sepenuhnya tertutupi dengan namamu tidak ada nama lain. Hanya namamu dan hanya kamu.."_

_Miku tersenyum dan lantas memeluk seseorang didepannya kini. Katio membalas pelukannya sambil tersenyum._

_Aku menggigit bibir bawahku berusaha menahan rasa perih yang menjalar disetiap hatiku. Sesak dan penuh dengan kekecewaan. Kekecewaan karena aku tidak bisa memilikimu sampai kapanpun. Dan pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa meratapi kekecewaan tersebut yang tanpa sadar ditorehkan karena olahku sendiri._

_Aku mulai beranjak dari tempatku membiarkan dua insan di depanku ini menaruh cerita cinta yang akan di ukir mulai dari sekarang dan akan selalu menjadi kenangan terindah bagi kedua insan tersebut._

Aku tersadar saat Shinichi menepuk pundakku.

"Apa Kamu masih tetep mempertahankan abu-abu?"

"Aku akan selalu pilih abu-abu. Karena mereka jiwa dan raga ku, dan Aku gak akan menyakiti hati siapapun hanya karena sebuah perasaan yang menjalar dihati aku saat ini." Aku tersenyum miris.

Shinichi merengkuh tubuhku di pelukannya.

"Aku gak bisa nolong kamu karena ini masalah hati. Aku hanya bisa mendukung apapun keputusan kamu nanti. Apapun yang kamu pilih abu-abu, hitam maupun putih aku selalu berada dibelakang kamu. Karena aku sahabat kamu."

Aku tersenyum saat Shinichi mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Makasih buat semuanya Shin.."

SHinichi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Membiarkan rasa sesak yang menjalar ditubuhku berpindah atau seenggaknya berbagi kepada Shinichi. Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum.

"Kamu sahabat terindah aku Shin. Dan akan selalu terindah dimata Aku.."


End file.
